


The Secret is Out

by dasakuryo



Category: DCU, Titans (2018), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Episode Tag, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/pseuds/dasakuryo
Summary: "So... Dick and Kory, uh?"Or different scenarios in which Garfield and Rachel find out Dick and Kory are a thing. [Post Asylum]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That opening scene of Rachel and Garfield in the kitchen left me wondering, so I had to indulge in some writing! Hope you enjoy the read :)
> 
> [By the way, thank you all so much for your support on [Eyes Half Closed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542179), I was blown away by the reception and I can't quite put all my feelings into words <3 ]

Rachel stomach dropped. It didn't matter that Gar had closed shut the door behind him, she could hear him gagging, over the slosh of running water.

"Gar," she hesitated, guilt tightening her throat. She did not know what to ask exactly, at least what to ask that did not come across as stupid, or tactless, or any combination of the two. "You want me to come in?

Coughing. More gagging. Rachel bit her lip and hesitated. A part of her wondered if he had even heard her. She knocked on the door again, once, twice, three times, yet all she could hear was water, her own heavy breathing and what she was sure had been a cry, a whimper. Heart thumping in her ears, she pulled the door open. Gar was hunched over the sink. A toothbrush, white and foamy, rested beside his clenched fist. He turned the water off and she took a tentative step forward. His haggard features stared at her from the mirror.

"I can't-" Garfield voice quivered, "I can't get it out of my mouth."

The taste of blood.

Rachel fiddled with her shirt cuff.

"Do you want me to fetch you something?" she mumbled, fixing her gaze on the floor instead of his troubled gaze. "You could-- wash it off with... something."

Garfield looked at her over her shoulder. She gulped, bracing herself for the glare, but there was no anger in her friend's tired eyes. A glimmering twinkle. His lower lip trembled slightly, then a wan, shy smile find its way into his face.

"Yeah, maybe--," he sighed. "Mint toothpaste hasn't worked so far, maybe--" he trailed off, his exhale ragged and shallow and Rachel was afraid she had just made things even worse. "Maybe that will help."

That. Food. Garfield couldn't bring himself to utter the word. The little color on his face had faded when Dick had suggested, almost an hour ago, they should get something to eat before going to bed. He had practically run to the bathroom, closing himself inside, merely seconds after that.

"Orange juice?" she suggested, locking eyes with him steadily at last.

Garfield gave a little nod and took a step forward. Only to falter slightly on the white tiles. Before Rachel had registered moving, she was squeezing his shoulder and gently guiding him to sit on the toilet. He took a deep breath, eyes closed shut, and his exhale seemed more even this time.

"You stay here, I'll get it."

But Garfield was already wobbling to his feet as she spoke. He flashed her a small smile, the corners of his lips slightly turned upwards. "I think some walking will do me good," he mumbled under his breath. "Maybe some fresh air too," his voice took the lively, acute tune Rachel had been missing ever since they got back from that dreadful place. "We have a balcony, don't we?"

Warmth spread through her chest. She nodded, letting Garfield rest his weight on her side as they walked out of the bathroom, his arm over her shoulders.

"Yeah, I think there is one. We'd better ask Dick for the key, though, pretty sure the door is closed."

She rambled as they made their way down the stairs, then the hall, towards the kitchen. When Garfield let out a short, somewhat dry chuckle, the sound untangled some of the smothering knots around her throat. She helped him to the stool and almost dashed to the fridge. No gallon of juice. But there were some oranges, mildly brown bananas, bright red strawberries, in the fruit compartment.

She turned around to find Garfield staring blankly at the wall opposite him. Her stomach dropped again, and she bit her lip. She tapped her fingers on the cold steel.

"Why don't you ask Dick for the key?" Rachel said, figuring a small task could at least help to keep his mind from meandering off to places it'd better not go, for the time being. "I can get the smoothie done in the meantime."

She flashed him a sincere, warm smile. Either he agreed or he was too tired to argue. He made a soft sound of acknowledgment and slid off the stool, taking the turn towards the bedrooms, his gait steadier than moments ago.

With a sigh, Rachel got to work.

* * *

Garfield tried to focus on his breathing to keep the memories away. In and out. In and out. When a glimpse of the cage flashed through his mind, he tried to swerve its thoughts. Back to something, anything, that could keep the screams and metallic taste of blood away. Rachel's smile, with all its warmth and cautious concern, flickered broke through the darkness behind his eyelids, pushing through the green shades of light and the horrified face of the man.

A smile dangled on his lips. Broader than the shy ones he'd managed to crack in the past minutes.

She was bright, there was a light to her, even though Rachel kept insisting all she was was darkness. He had to convince her she was wrong, she didn't hurt people, she hadn't hurt him. Other had. She had helped him, worried about him, tried to figure out a way for him to stop hurting ever since they came back from the asylum.

He shook his head. Thinking of such horrifying place will do him no good at all. He focused on the prospect of the fresh smoothie that awaited for him in the kitchen. He saw light seeping underneath one door and figured that must be the one to Dick's room, there was no way he'd gone to sleep yet, he had heard him mumble something about letting all those drugs worn off his system first earlier, to Kory, as he assessed damage control on the whole team despite his state. Always the methodical one.

He knocked on the door and waited. A hushed _come in_ was his cue. He pulled the door open.

"I'm sorry, man, but," he mumbled, gaze to the floor as an unexpected wave of dizziness hit him, and brought a hand to his forehead. "Is the balcony door locked? I was thinking going out to-"

He froze. Trailed off. Surprised, or maybe just confused. Perhaps a little uncomfortable, taken aback even, at the sudden feeling he had intruded into whatever this was without intending to. Dick locked his dazed eyes with him as if nothing was out of the ordinary, as if Kory wasn't wearing his shirt and wasn't curled up against him, head on his bare chest

"I- uhm, sorry, I didn't mean to-" he stammered, looking away.

Dick sighed. A long, tired sigh. Perhaps, under different circumstances, he'd have tried to make some excuse for it. It seemed he was too exhausted to keep his walls up. He did, however, gesture vaguely to the hall, while his other hand stroked Kory's side over the fabric. She hummed in her sleep, snuggling into him even more. Heat rose up Garfield's neck and he could only scratch it to keep the sensation away.

"Living room. Somewhere in the drawers," he mumbled, his eyes fluttering shut for a second.

Garfield realised he'd tightened his arm around Kory.

"Thanks," he could only bring himself to say and closed the door gently behind him.

  


* * *

  


"Everything alright?" Rachel asked, stirring her strawberry smoothie with a teaspoon.

Garfield nearly startled, flickering his gaze away from the hall leading to the bedrooms and fixing it on Rachel's face instead. She cracked him a smile. He gulped some of his drink down, glad for the sweet fruity taste on his tongue. His brow furrowed when Rachel's expression morphed into a knowing look, her eyebrow arching slightly.

"Is it really a surprise?" she merely said, taking a sip.

"You knew?" he said, out of the blue, glancing back briefly to the hall. "About-" he fell silent, waving his fingers nervously over the table.

"Yeah," she said, almost shrugging. "Dick was too obvious about it. I didn't need my powers to figure that one out."

She couldn't help but let out a short giggle at his friends perplexed face.

"I am glad though, if someone can bring some sense into Dick, then that's Kory."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the many ways I have thought of Gar and Rach might have found out about Dick and Kory. How do you think it may have happened?
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed the read! Feedback is always appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

They all stumble into the loft, bent by an alien unbereable weight on their shoulders. Kory drags a semi-conscious Dick, Rachel carefully shuffles behind Garfield, guiding the boy's every step with a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Silence drags on once the door clicks close after Rachel's mother. They all steal glances at each other, save for Garfield, whose gaze is fixed on a spot down on the tiles. The boy sways a bit on his toes, rocking slightly back and forth. Dick throat's tightens at the sight of the kid's clenched hands and white knuckles. Dick means to reach out to him, but when he tries to take a step forward the floor melts under him as a dazzling wave of nausea hits him, making him stagger.

The faint thud seems to pluck Garfield out of his trance, but far from meeting Dick's eyes, or anyone else's, he lurches forward and rushes to the sink. Dick screws his eyes shut, hears the frantic shuffle of Rachel going after him. He hears the intermittent splashes, the whines and gags, and by the time the world stop spinning and he opens his eyes, he can make out the hushed whispers of Rachel's voice.

Their eyes meet for a flickering second, and a pang of guilt washes over him at her haggard face. He offers a wan smile, but instead of loosing, the worry tenses in her face even more. Dick swallows, the _it's not your fault_ rasps his throat. He mouths it instead, trying to ease his face into a knowing, warm smile, hoping she would understand. He's afraid getting any closer will shatter the remaining ounce of self-control he's managed to cling to, making him follow the kid's example and empty his stomach on the floor.

He feels tired. Even his eyelids feel heavy. Still, he forces them open, blinking repeatedly, rubbing the corners of his eyes with his fingers until his skin practically burns underneath them. He can't fall asleep, not with those drugs still in his system. Deep down, the thought all this might be an induced hallucination makes a shiver run down his spine.

There is no Batman. No Robin around. The fear clogging his throat eases a bit, but the weight he feels pounding in his chest with every beat of his heart does not seem it will be going away any time soon. He exhales and the air seems to sear its way out of his lungs. He takes in a deep breath, his fingers tensing and curling, as he tries to visualise the air going in and out. In and out.

It takes a hushed whine for him to realise what he's clinging to is Kory's arm. He lets go, but the lulling warmth of her side does not fade from his. She leans onto him, muttering a curse, and Dick wishes he had the strength to whisper back.

"You're okay?"

"Fuck, no."

The echo of her words bring a light curl to the corner of Kory's mouth, a flicker of brightness amidst the somberness plagueing her face. He shifts, leaning against the cold counter, trying to get a better look at her, but she is quick to avert her gaze to the floor. Nervous, fidgety fingers reach out for her other hand, but there is no longer a ring to toy around with anymore. Her breath catches and she stands still for a moment, staring, slightly blinking, at the bare skin of her finger. It is naked now- 

Much like their fears. Their vulnerabilities.

The gagging has stopped, and the only sound breaking the silence is the slosh of running water and the rustle of heavy, uneven breaths. 

Kory's exhale becomes a shudder and Dick finds himself reaching out for her wrist with clumsy fingers. She starts but her withdrawal soon turns into snuggling warmth. The faint pulsing of her heartbeat beneath his thumb, the welcoming weight of her leg touching his knee tethers him to the now, brushing the blurring edges of his vision away. He wants to say something, anything, to thank her, to check on her, but all he can manage to do is squeeze her wrist gently.

Her breath does waver again, but the rippling shuddering is different now. Warmer.

Dick gaze flickers to the kids, just in time to see spasms twitching Garfield's already trembling frame. Rachel promptly throws her arms around him, as if pulling him into a hug could keep the panic attack at bay. It is not until the boy masks a sob that he realizes the ragged steady whisper he's been hearing is not his own breathing-

_It's Kory's._

His body heavy with exhaustion tingles to movement as soon as he sees her gleaming eyes. This time, his fingers do not twiddle, no clumsiness to his movements at all. All he can take in are the soft lines of fear trudging their way into her face, the slight trembling of her hands, the frantic brush in search of a ring that is not there anymore, and suddenly Dick's heart lodges in his throat and he cannot breathe.

He takes her face in his hands the moment a ragged, chocked down sob escapes her. He gazes into her green eyes and all he wishes to is to smear that sadness, that pain, away. So he does, he traces the side of her chin with his thumb, gaze never leaving hers. Another sound, softer, an easier sigh, rolls out of her lips, making a wan smile tug at his lips. Her breath fans his cheeks, his thumb slides to the underside of her lower lip, mapping the soft curving dip. He doesn't know whether he bents down his head or if she pulls him closer, her exhale becomes his inhale, warmth sinking to his very cold bones as his forehead touches hers.

Her arms cradling his waist. Another glimpse of her green eyes before his eyelids flutter shut. Only for a moment, only for him to feel the cold numbness ebbing away from her, from him. He opens his eyes, her nose nuzzles his, her eyelashes tickle his cheek and suddenly he is rubbing his thumb in a slow, tentative circle by the corner of her mouth.

She withdraws, and their gazes met. Properly, this time. No half-glimpses. He brushes the curly magenta locks from the sides of her face with one hand, while the questioning thumb nestles right below her lower lip in the middle of her chin. Kory holds his gaze, a smile seems to dangle on her lips, a soft sigh escaping her again when her glance flickers to his lips. Following the pull beating in his chest, he leans forward again.

He rests his lips on Kory's. Her breath seeping inside his mouth as her hand fists his jacket. He feels her smile sweeping against his mouth, and with a soft sigh of his own, he grants her entrance, lets her in and pulls her close, his fingers tangling in those bright magenta curls in the process. He breathes her in, she breathes him in. He's determined to make that caress a solace from the pain, so he melts into the kiss, into her, until she becomes brightness and warmth once again. In his mouth, in his lungs, in his chest.

It's her who breaks the kiss, pulling back with a pant, a heave and a smile edging her mouth.

_"Did they just-"_

_"Shh!"_

Dick swallows his chuckle and hugs Kory again. She buries her face into his chest and he rests his chin on her puffy crown. He takes a deep breath.

Everything is going to be alright. They're all in one piece. They have each other.

He sinks into the embrace and the nightmares don't prey behind his closed eyelids. Perhaps it has something to do with the soft sway of Kory's chest, pressing lightly against his as he holds her. Maybe it has something to do with her lips being that close to his heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist to the idea of Gar and Rach finding out about Dick and Kory because... those two can't see the other suffering without trying to comfort them, and what's better than kissing? When all their inhibitions and hesitation got trampled upon by the things they have recently endured at the Asylum? I have a soft-spot for hurt/comfort, as you can see. I hope you've enjoyed this potential scenario as much as you all did the first one.
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading! Your support makes me all teary-eyed :') Comments are love and much appreciated! <3


End file.
